yo quiero que te sientas bien
by jorixever
Summary: Esta es la traducción de "i want you to fell good" Tori va a la casa de jade a dejar unos libros y terminan en la cama. entren y lean


Suena el timbre. Jade se levanta del sillón para ver de quien se trataba.

"¿Quién está ahí?" ella grita.

"Soy yo ..."

Jade abre la puerta. Es Tori, Tori Vega y ella estaba sosteniendo algunos libros.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunta Jade.

"Sikowitz dijo que debería darte estos libros..."

"Voy a matar a ese bicho raro!"

"solo tómalos, no me siento bien aquí..."

"Kay". Jade toma los libros.

"Ahora vete."

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué? Espera, no me importa."

"Muy bien, así que no tengo que decirte. Necesito quedarme aquí hasta mañana."

"¿Quién dice que voy a dejar que te quedes aquí?"

"¡Por favor!"

"MUY BIEN! Entra."

Tori da unos pasos hacia adentro

"¿Y ahora qué...?"

"Te mostraré mi habitación."

"Está bien..."

Tori y Jade van arriba.

"Tu casa es bastante grande..."

"Lo sé... Aquí estamos."

"Bueno... ¿dónde dormire?"

"Tengo una cama doble, pero te puedes dormir en el suelo."

"Yo realmente no quiero dormir en el suelo."

"Bueno, no puedes dormir conmigo."

"No quiero dormir contigo."

"Está bien. Entonces, ¿dónde quieres dormir?"

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si me acuesto en la cama y tu duermes en el suelo?" Tori se ríe.

"De ninguna manera!"

"Sí, prefiero dormir contigo... ¡Espera! no pienses mal!"

"Haha, Vega quiere acostarse conmigo!"

"Tonta! ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir!"

"Dios Vega, sólo estaba jugando con tigo."

"Lo sé... supongo..."

"Así que...?"

"Vamos a dormir juntos en la cama..."

"Está bien..."

"¿Tienes un pijama para mí? Realmente no quiero dormir en esos jeans ajustados..."

"Sí creo que tengo algunas para ti..."

Jade empieza a buscar en su armario.

"Ten".

Le da unos shorts cortos blancos y una camisa blanca.

"¡Gracias! ¿Está bien, me puedo vestir aquí?"

"No me importa. Haz lo que quieras. Voy a mirar hacia otro lado."

"Está bien."

Tori se pone la pijama.

"Wow, esto es cómodo", sonríe.

"Son cómodas haha"

Tori salta en la cama de Jade. Jade le sigue y se encuentra junto a la latina.

"Esto es tan raro." Tori dice.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo estoy acostada a lado de la persona que me odia."

"Bueno... realmente no te odio."

"No me odias?"

"No... creo que eres algo completamente extraño a veces."

"B... Bueno, así es como soy. Lo siento por ser yo."

"No, que sea solo yo, todas las personas son como tú para mí."

"Sí... tal vez eres tú..."

Tori pone una mano en el estomago de Jade.

"Todo está bien, Jade"

"Whoa, tu mano esta fría" se ríe Jade.

"Oh, lo siento, voy a quitarla, entonces."

"No está bien."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí".

"Y si..." Tori se levanta y sube sobre Jade. Ahora se sienta en sus rodillas.

"Me siento así?"

"S... Sí está bien"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí".

"Lo que sea... Yo mejor me bajo."

"Sí, deberías."

Tori intenta bajar, pero no funciona.

"No puedo quitar mi pierna izquierda!"

"¿Qué está mal con tu pierna?"

"No sé... No puedo moverla..."

"Así quédate entonces." Jade ronronea.

"Ahm... ¿Estás segura?"

"Es broma".

"Oh men!"

"Estaba bromeando, pero si quieres así quédate..."

"N.. No ... En serio. No puedo quitarla!"

"En serio, ¿qué hay de malo en tu pierna?"

"No tengo idea... No se mueve..."

"Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo!"

"Uh-huh..."

Tori intenta de nuevo, pero ella cae en Jade.

"Ouch... lo siento..."

"No te preocupes por eso. Está bien."

"Pew... bueno... yo creo que tenemos que seguir así -ah, espera, la puedo mover ahora". Tori sonríe.

"Bueno. Eso fue un poco raro."

"Sí, tal vez..."

Tori se baja y se sienta delante de Jade.

"Así que está bien ahora? Eso es bueno." Jade dice.

"Si. Me siento bien... espera... llevas puesto un camisón?"

"Sí... ¿Por qué una pregunta tan personal Vega?"

"Bueno... no estás usando ropa interior que usted sabe ...?"

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué estabas viendo?"

"No lo sé! Estaba comprobando si te lastime o algo! Así que revisé tu cuerpo!"

"Dios Vega es privado."

"¿Perdón?"

"Sólo... olvidalo."

"Está bien... lo siento... Lo siento mucho..."

"Está bien..."

"Bueno... Está bien..."

Tori se encuentra junto a Jade nuevo.

"Prefiero estar así, porque" no puedo ver tu cuerpo! ""

"Bien, entonces hazlo!"

"No te pongas agresivo!"

"Invadiste mi privacidad! ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer?"

"Dijiste que deberíamos olvidarlo!"

"Sí, bueno, me daba vergüenza..."

"No tiene porque darte vergüenza. Somos dos chicas."

"Bueno, está bien!"

"Bueno", suspira Tori.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"No sé... alguna idea?"

"En realidad no..."

"Abuuuuuuurrrrriiiddooo."

"Bien, podríamos jugar un juego supongo.

"¿Qué juego?" Tori levanta una ceja.

"Dios, no seas así!"

"Lo siento?"

"Bueno... creo que deberías inventar, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy la que te permite permanecer en mi casa!"

"oh men ... está bien ... déjame pensar ... Podríamos ... uhm ... sí ... bueno ... yo ... No sé ... No seee!"

"¿Qué tal si hablamos?"

"Si. Buena idea."

"Bien, entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hablar? Considerando que nos odiamos."

"... Ahm... hey, ¿Terminaste con Beck?"

"Sí, supongo..."

"Eso está muy bien..."

"¿Por qué es bueno?"

"Yo no quiero que seas doble cara con otras personas, debido a que ya sabes"

"Sí, bueno, eso es cierto, supongo."

"Sí... ahora puedes preguntarme algo..."

"Bien... ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?"

"Uhm... n-no es realmente... t-tu...t- tienes?"

"No. ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?" Jade rie.

"No hay razón..."

"Bien, entonces no me importa! preguntarme algo."

"Bueno, bueno... ahm... ¿has tenido tu primera vez ?"

"No... Beck siempre quiso, pero nunca quise."

"¿Por qué?" Tori se ve confundido.

"Yo simplemente no creo que él era la persona adecuada."

"Oh... ¿Ya sabes quién es la persona correcta?"

"N-No, yo no pensé que era él..."

"Bien... bien... vaz ..."

"Que es el más salvaje que has hecho?"

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Como sexual"

"Oh ahm... probablemente masturbándose en la clase de Sikowitz..."

"¿Qué carajo?! ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?"

"Haha, 4 Semanas atrás, creo."

"Por qué?"

"Me sentía como para hacerlo... y nadie me vio así que... estoy bien."

"Bueno, yo no te vi, supongo... Pero me sorprende no haberte escucho."

"Bueno..." Tori se ríe. "si estoy caliente funciona haha".

"Oh, Dios."

Tori vuelve a reír.

"Estaba bromeando. Jajajaja, Deberías haber visto tu cara Jade hahahah".

"Tú estabas bromeando? Supongo que debería haber sabido."

"Sí, jajajaja. Oh dios... eso fue divertido jajaja."

"Me imagino que fue... supongo que no debería de haber sido tan ingenua."

"Si creo no deberias... No te lo imagines!"

"No me lo imagine"

Si! Admítelo!"

"NO me lo imagine!"

"Si, si lo hiciste!"

"como sabes?!"

"Lo vi en tu impresión de tu cara!"

"¿Cómo era mi cara?"

Tori imita la cara de impresión de Jade.

"Mi rostro no era de esa manera!"

"Oh, sí que era!"

"No, no lo era!"

"Admítelo, tú me imaginabas masturbándose en clase!"

"Argh, ¿y qué si lo hice?"

"Entonces quiero que me digas por qué lo hiziste, y lo que sentías como cuando te imaginabas eso."

"Pero yo no quiero."

"Cuéntame"

"No puedes hacerme!"

"Sólo dime! O lo averiguaré..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo voy a hacer aquí... ahora... Entonces voy a ver ..."

"Bueno, yo no voy a decir nada!"

"Lo harás."

"No lo haré!"

"En serio...?"

Tori tira de su pijama lentamente, mientras Jade la mira fijamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te lo dije..."

"Sigue..."

Tori sonríe. "Está bien..." Su pijama estaba fuera ahora. Ella estaba sentada en ropa interior. Jade se sonroja.

"¡No lo hagas!"

"¿Qué pasa si lo hago?"

"Bueno, no quieres la respuesta a tu pregunta?"

"Si. Y quiero la respuesta!"

"De verdad la quieres?"

"Sí..." Tori pone una mano en sus bragas.

"D-debes pa-parar" tartamudea Jade.

"No... no debería ..." Tori inicia acariciándose y gime un poco. "... Dime..."

"Decirte...q... ¿qué?"

"¿Qué ... eh ... te sientes como cuando me imaginabas ... ah ... dándome placer en la clase ..." Tori gime más fuerte.

"Me sentí bien! Bueno me gustó ..."

Tori se para y saca la mano de sus bragas. Ella sonríe. "Yo lo sabía..."

"Sí..."

"Ahora estoy satisfecha..."

"Es mejor que si!"

"¿Qué quieres decir...?"

"Eso es algo privado!"

"Oh Jade... estamos solo tú y yo..."

"Sí, pero... Espera, ¿qué?"

"Nada."

"No digas nada!"

"Pero lo hice y lo haré de nuevo. NADA!"

"Está bien..."

"Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada."

"Argh!"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddaaa"

"¿En serio?"

"... Sí! ... No."

"Está bien..."

"Lo siento", se ríe Tori. "Estaba actuando como tonta."

"No está bien."

"Así que... te tengo que hacer una pregunta ¿no?"

"Sí, si quieres."

"Espera... voy a ponerme mi pijama..."

"buena idea."

"Ajá..." Tori se pone la pijama.

"Así que... Ahm... ¿Cuál fue la cosa más loca que has hecho?"

"Probablemente besar cat."

"¿En serio? ..."

"Sí..."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque me daba la gana."

"Wow... buena razón... le ... ¿Le gustó?"

"Por lo que lo hizo?"

"¿Ella gemido...?"

"Sí que lo hizo."

"Así que a ella le gustaba... ¿Te gustó?"

"Sí, lo hice."

"Está bien... te toca..."

"¿A quién piensas cuando te masturbas?"

"Ahm... otra cosa..."

"No, no! Te dije mis cosas!"

"yo.. no .. Yo mejor no te digo."

"Tienes que hacerlo!"

"No, no lo voy a hacer!"

"Sí lo tienes que hacer! He respondido a todas tus preguntas, por favor!" Jade hace pucheros.

"No! No te voy a responder!"

"Si. Bueno, al menos yo les respondí!"

"¿Y qué?"

"Hay que responder a ella! Pleeeeease! Quiero saber!"

"Haz que yo!"

"Argh ¿por qué no me lo dices!"

"Porque yo no quiero! Es vergonzoso!"

"Te dije un montón de mis cosas vergonzosas!"

"¡Está bien! Siempre estoy pensando en ti! Y me masturbaba en la convocatoria, no estoy mintiendo! Yo te estaba mirando mientras lo hacía! MALDICIÓN DIOS!"

"Estabas pensando en mí? ¿De verdad hiciste eso? Oh, Dios mío!"

"Sí satisfecha? ..." "Sí, lo soy... gracias por decírmelo"

"de nada... ¿Y tú?"

"Yo no te voy a decir..."

"Eso no es justo!"

"MUY BIEN! Pienso en ti también! Te quiero Tori!"

"Ah... eh... lo... haces?"

"Lo hago..."

"yo.. No sé qué decir ..."

"No tienes que decir nada, si tu no quieres."

"Eso fue... realmente inesperado... No parece como si me amas..."

"Eso es porque lo oculto".

"No ocultes tus sentimientos...bueno yo también lo hice... un poco..."

"Me escondo mis sentimientos sobre las cosas... estoy acostumbrada."

"Oh, eso no es bueno... ¿Quiere que le dé sus sentimientos un tiro?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Jade se ve confundida.

"Yo puedo hacer que te sientas bien la próxima media hora... Sólo si quieres... por supuesto..."

"yo... Quiero ... realmente quiero."

Tori sonríe. "lo haré " Ella gira lentamente el camisón de Jade.

"G-Gracias..."

"Hey... no estás usando un sostén también? ..."

"Es mi casa... yo no te esperaba y me gusta estar cómoda cuando estoy sola."

"Bien..." Tori se sienta en las rodillas de Jade. "Así que..." Ella se encuentra en ella y empieza a besar Jade, quien se sorprende, pero luego empieza a mover sus labios contra los de Tori y gime. Tori abre la boca y espera a que la lengua de Jade estre a su boca, Jade frota su lengua contra la de Tori.

"Mmm." Jade agarra el pelo de Tori y la acerca. Tori respira en la boca de Jade y chupa en su lengua suavemente. Jade se queja en voz alta y chupa la lengua de Tori ahora.

"Ah..." Tori gime y se separa a tomar el aire.

"Cómo... ¿Cómo te sientes? ..." pregunta Tori.

"Me siento tan bien... mejor que nunca..."

"Bueno..." Tori besa y lame el cuello de Jade con lujuria y respira sobre su piel.

"Oh, Dios mío, eso se siente muy bien." Jade respira pesadamente. Tori le encanta escuchar eso.

"Oh dios... me encanta que digas esas cosas... Esto me está calentando mas..." Tori besa sigue besando el cuello de Jade, mientras que una mano masajea el pecho derecho de Jade.

"Argh ¡Me encanta! Sigue así! Eres muy buena en esto!"

Tori siente escalofríos de lujuria. "Uh... Dios... Di más cosas ... suena tan caliente ..." Tori mueve la lengua en círculos alrededor del pezón de Jade. Jade empieza a gemir por eso.

"¿Qué... qué quieres que te diga...?"

"Cualquier cosa... que digas... suena tan... Ugh..." Tori desciende lentamente hasta el ombligo besando el cuerpo de Jade.

"Oh, Dios mío! Me encanta tanto! Sólo quiero que estes sobre mi cuerpo! Quiero gritar tu nombre!"

"Oh ... Esto es tan bueno ... Me está calentando mas ... Quiero oír tus gritos ..." Tori se extiende a las piernas de Jade y empieza a lamer la pierna izquierda hacia arriba y hacia abajo a su centro.

"Argh! Te quiero más caliente! TORI! Ugh Ugh sigue no pares!"

"Ugh mierda..." Ella lame la otra pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Hueles tan bien..."

"Tooori! Me alegro de que te guste! Sólo quiero hacerte tan feliz! Me encanta la forma en que me haces sentir! Se siente mucho mejor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado!"

"... Dios... tu voz me está volviendo loca... es tan sexy ..." Tori se pasea lentamente el clítoris de Jade y mueve suavemente la lengua en círculos a su alrededor. Jade ronronea.

"Dios me encanta esto! Te quiero tanto! Me haces sentir tan bien!" Tori escalofríos de escuchar la voz de Jade.

"Uh .. No puedo soportarlo..." Ella pone dos dedos y comienza a moverse lentamente mientras lame el clítoris de Jade.

"Ugh Ugh Ugh!" Jade mueve sus caderas con el movimiento de los dedos de Tori, que añadió otro dedo y se mueve más rápido.

"Te quiero ver así Jade..." Tori mueve sus dedos cada vez más rápido.

"Me encanta que te encante!" Jade gime más rápido y más fuerte.

"yo... Quiero que te corras para mí ..." Ella toma sus dedos hacia fuera y mete la lengua adentro. Tori la mueve hacia adentro y hacia fuera.

"Creo que es seguro que lo haré... Argh... rápido como eso! Es la mejor sensación del mundo! Estoy tan cerca!"

Todo el cuerpo de Tori vibra de escuchar la voz de Jade como este. Ella mueve la lengua más rápido, mientras acariciando las piernas de Jade a su centro.

"Estoy a punto de-ARGH!" su jugo fluye por toda la lengua de Tori. Tori toma del jugo delicioso.

"Mh...", sonríe mientras ella lame el resto de los dedos.

"Uf, suena tan sexy."

Tori sonrió por eso.

"Deberías haber escuchado a ti misma... me puso tan caliente..."

"¿En serio?" Sonroja Jade. La Latina asiente.

"Uh-huh. Ahora..." Ella besa Jade. "Vamos a dormir mañana. De la escuela." Ella sonríe.

"Está bien... mañana va a ser divertido."

"Sí..." Tori se acuesta. "Dulces sueños Jade..."

"Dulces sueños Tori... Te amo" Jade acurruca junto a Tori, quien besa la mejilla de Jade. Tori mantiene con fuerza y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Jade.

"Yo también te quiero... good nigth..."

"good nigth... Gracias por todo..."

Tori sonríe. "de nada..."

Las dos chicas se duermen.


End file.
